A Day At The Fair clean version
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Tino and Berwald go to the fair and have an ice cream mishap. Human names used.


It's been about two years since Tino came into my life and every second has been wonderful. It was mid-July and the county fair was in town when I decided I should take him out on a proper date.

"Hey Tino." I said nervously "Would you like to go to the fair with me?" He studied me for a moment, processing what I said, then smiled.

"Sure."

Tino was wearing his baby blue tank top and khaki shorts. It's my favorite outfit on him, because the blue really complements his eyes. I, on the other hand, was sporting a sea blue T-shirt and white shorts.

But I digress, We put on sun screen and set out. It was already hot at mid-morning as we walked down the street and soon we could see the top of the Ferris wheel accompanied by the faint sound of carnival music.

We continued to walk until we got to the front gates, where I paid $7 for each of us and got our hot pink wrist bands. We walked around and played some games at the game booths, winning a few prizes here and there.

Tino won a fluffy white bear, whom he named Mesitka for the time being. We walked around some more and I suggested to go on some rides, but he seemed uneasy about them so I didn't push the subject further.

"Whew, it's so hot!" he said fanning his face with his hand. His face was flushed and I spotted a few beads of sweat trailing down his collar bone. I tore my eyes away and searched for something to cool him down. Then, I spotted a soft serve ice cream stand and asked him "Would you like some ice cream?"

He looked at me and nodded enthusiastically, saying, "Yes, please!" I walked over to the stand and asked for just one soft serve on a cone. When the woman handed me the cone I headed back to Tino and offered it to him, but he was entranced with the Ferris wheel. His eyes were lit up like a child at Christmas and I could almost predict what he said next.

"Could we take a ride on that?" he said pointing to the giant wheel. I nodded, handed him his ice cream, and led him over to the ride. Luckily the line was only a few people long, so we got on fairly quickly. We sat down and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see him lift the cone to his lips.

His slender pink tongue traced over the cold surface of the ice cream. He pursed his lips, placed them against the ice cream, and sucked the sweetness into his tender mouth. The slight motions he made with his soft tongue were hypnotic as he licked the summer dessert.

I watched him lap up every bit of that ice cream while we went around the Ferris wheel. When he was done we were stopped at the top and he had made quite a mess. He had drops of ice cream on his chest, hands and around his mouth. He stuck a finger in his mouth and slowly pulled it out cleaning it of the sticky mess.

He looked down at himself with a troubled expression on his face. "Ooh I've made a mess of myself . . . " He puckered his lips in a pout, trying to decide what to do.

I leaned towards him and put my hand at the nape of his neck. I twirled my fingers in his fine platinum hair and pulled him towards me gently. I licked the white vanilla off of his upper lip and around the corners of his delicate mouth.

I lifted his hands to my lips and cleaned them carefully with my tongue, watching his face turn pink. Then I moved down to the drops on his shirt and I slurped those up as well.

I had to stop there. The Ferris wheel was turning again and it was almost time to get off. "nooo" Tino whined "Why did you stop?"

"We have to get off now." I explained as the doors swung open. I had licked the bulk if the ice cream off of his skin, but he was still sticky and probably uncomfortable.

We got off and headed towards the mens' restroom so I could clean him up. I ran some cold water on a paper towel and wrung out the excess. When I wiped the sticky residue off of his skin, small goosebumps rose on his flesh. I took this as a chance to freely run my hands over his body. I wiped the stickiness off of his soft cheeks and his chest, admiring his flawless skin.

"I wish I could just take you, right here, right now." I mumbled, not intending for him to hear.

He fidgeted a little nervously and I looked up to see him blushing. "Not in a public restroom, Berry."

I nodded and finished cleaning, muttering, "Sorry . . " Then he laughed lightly, which was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and replied, "But I have no problem loving you at home." I looked up at his smiling face and kissed him.

We spent the rest of the day enjoying the fair and the rest of the night enjoying each other.


End file.
